Healing
by roonilwazlibs
Summary: He doesn't know what to do, he's rooted to the spot, scared that if he makes one wrong move something between them would break. He had reacted so quick it barely registered to him what he was doing until he was standing right in front of her.


Takenaga had never thought that his observation would ever lead to anything, being that he was the most level headed of the four boys it was expected that he looked over everyone to make sure no one got into any trouble. But then there was something about observing Sunako that sparked a mild interest in him, whether it was her sheer awkwardness around the house or her reactions to their, as she'd say "dazzling", faces, something about watching her was different. Sometimes he'd catch himself smiling whenever she was, chuckling whenever her clumsiness got the better of her. He prided himself in being the smartest one out of all the boys, but he just couldn't figure out what it was he was thinking, and feeling, when it came to Sunako.

He was watching her again, from the living room he was positioned just enough to be able to see her making dinner in the kitchen. The book he held in front of him was almost non existent to him, the simple being of Sunako taking up most of his consciousness. They were in still silence, Takenaga quietly gazing at Sunako, and Sunako blissfully unaware as she hums a tune, working on dinner as she always does. It was a routine. But the usual silence breaks as the knife Sunako was holding clatters to the floor, and Takenaga is by her side before he notices, spilling his concerns as he holds her hand in his.

"T-Takenaga-kun?" Sunako mumbles, her eyes wide in surprise as the dazzling creature that is Takenaga Oda steps into her personal space easily, touching her. She had expected her hand to burn at the touch, after all how would it not when coming into contact with such a sparkling creature. She hadn't expected that his hand would feel warm, and that her hand would feel almost comfortable being held in his, she didn't even have the time to fawn over the blood that was dripping from her finger as she was overwhelmed by this alien feeling that she'd never felt before. That wasn't true though, the feeling had always been there, lingering at the back of her head, like it was numbed, dulled out even. Sunako had always had a bad habit of pushing unwarranted feelings away. This time it was much more prominent though, and she could almost feel it course through her whole body as Takenaga looks at her with such concern. She's not sure if she enjoys the disarray of her feelings or not, she was always fond for chaos, but not usually of this type.

He doesn't know what to do, he's rooted to the spot, scared that if he makes one wrong move something between them would break. He had reacted so quick it barely registered to him what he was doing until he was standing right in front of her. He half expected her to head butt him right there and run away as she usually did with Kyohei, but instead she only looked as shocked as he felt and - was that a blush? He wasn't aware that Sunako was even capable of blushing, but somehow, for some odd reason, he enjoyed it, getting this sort of reaction out of her. "Ah, your um - your finger got cut, are you okay? Should I take out the emergency kit?" He barely gets the words out properly as his throat feels like sandpaper, the sheer weight of his feelings almost blindsiding him completely to what's happening. Just what was this effect she had on him?

Sunako's breath hitches slightly, and she only shakes her head, spluttering her words slightly due to the awkward atmosphere, "No I um - I'm okay, just a bandaid is okay."

Takenaga lets out a cough or two to hopefully diffuse the tension and nods, "Right," he rummages around in his pocket for a couple moments, "ah, here it is." As soon as his fingers wrap around the paper he pulls out a bandaid decorated with a pattern of skulls and cross bones. This elicits a delighted gasp from Sunako, and Takenaga smiles to himself as he places it around her finger. He had wanted to surprise her with this as he'd seen it in a store, but hadn't had the guts to give it to her until this moment.

She's overjoyed, she almost forgets the mere presence of Takenaga as she gushes over the bandaid, but theres a painful tugging at her heart that reminds her he's right in front of her. She doesn't dislike it though, the slight pain that settles in her chest, it's almost comfortable since she knows it's Takenaga. She wonders if that's what it's supposed to be like normally, with friends. But she thinks back to the times she's spent with Yuki, Kyohei and Ranmaru and none of them quite compare to the sensation she's feeling right now with Takenaga. She casts her eyes upwards and catches his glance, she holds her ground, which catches Takenana by slight surprise as usually Sunako would've fled if having even held eye contact for more than a second.

Sunako breaks the silence yet again, and this time her voice rings clear in Takenaga's head, answering his questions all at once. "Takenaga-kun, what is this painful feeling in my chest?"

He freezes, a moment of brilliant clarity finally hitting him, before chuckling, why hadn't he figured this out earlier? Sunako might be easily confused but she was as straight forward as ever. He offers a soft smile, which she hesitantly returns as she's still unsure as to what's happening between them. "I don't know, but I've been wanting to know for a while too, how about we find out together?" He offers his hand for her to take, and Sunako is not fully sure what he's asking of her but the want to place her hand in his again decides her answer for her and she places her hand in his, giving him a nod and a small smile.

He wasn't sure where they were going from here, or how, but what he did know was that he was ready, for whatever it was that they were.


End file.
